


[Art] AU

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Arthur, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Magic, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 8Inspired by Lefayartsemi-dark!AUCamelot's king was born of magic.The Great Emrys was magic itself.And as it turns out, together they were unstoppable.





	[Art] AU

Camelot's Prince was born of magic.

Arthur Pendragon knew this since he could remember, even if his parents hadn't told him, he felt the power of a priestess of the Old Religion deep inside of him, impossible to ignore and to subdue.

  
The Great Emrys was magic itself.

Merlin, on the contrary, never knew the real extent of his powers, at least not until he stepped inside the walls of Camelot, where he found out how fate had chosen to treat him.

If they were to fight against eachother they could probably annihilate themselves, as they were probably the most powerful people alive.

But even destiny sometimes seems to make mistakes, because since the moment they first saw eachother, the two felt as if some invisible string was pulling them together, as if they were meant to fight the whole world side by side, the idea of going against one another impossible to even consider as an option.

And as it turns out, together they _were_ unstoppable.

It is this way that the Prince became a King.

It is this way that the current priestess was defeated and killed.

And it is this way, that Camelot quickly expanded, conquering all the other kingdoms without mercy or negotiations.

The two of them, ruling over land and magic alike, destroying any uprising or opposition, because they learned easily that they could only trust eachother, no exception, no room for doubt.

They could destroy the world and make it their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved dark!Merthur, but could never find much, so I made my own!!  
I have been thinking about this prompt of mine for a long time, an AU where everything seems to be fine and sunny at first, as Nimueh gave her own life to create Arthur, thus keeping Ygraine alive and magic legal.  
But it's not as good as it looks, because Nimueh's magic transfers to Arthur, whom gets corrupt easily by it.  
Merlin's role is the same in here, and makes the same mistake he does in canon: instead of caring for Albion as his first priority, he always puts Arthur on top (maybe more literally than you might think *cough cough*) and also gets consumed by his love for him and dark magic.
> 
> sooooooooooo  
idk, let me know what u guys think of this, if you do like the prompt I could make a short series about it after Inktober is over.


End file.
